


Of Axes and Shooting Stars

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Month 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Mild Gore, in which kuroko talks and kagami knows, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew. Just like he knew everything else. He knew it was only going to get worse from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Axes and Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the kagakuro is there if you squint, it's definitely intended to be there. I wrote this some months ago and decided to share cause everybody has to have some zombie AU at some point, right? The gore in here isn't too bad, mostly descriptions of zombies rather than violence, but I know some people are squicked easy so I added a warning! But no major character deaths. I don't do major character deaths. Nope. For the prompt 'AU'.

He knew.

Just like he knew Kuroko didn’t sleep well at night and that’s why he had such dark circles under his eyes. Just like he knew Kuroko would split the food unevenly so Kagami always ended up with the larger share. Just like he knew Kuroko would quietly call for his dog he was _still_ looking for when he thought he could get away with it.

Just like he knew there was no way Kuroko could do this. There was no way he could do what needed to be done.

Neither of them moved, spoke, or even breathed as they simply stared at the small body before them. The young boy’s eyes were disturbingly bloodshot, like the vessels had all burst, his skin a sickly pallor that was the exact shade of death. The bottom half of his jaw was missing, ripped off most likely, but his mouth was still moving like it was screaming. His arm, huge chunks missing in the flesh, white bone peeking between the gray rotten muscles, reached towards them, swiping with a soft groan.

“He wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up.”

Kagami would almost find it ironic, that this was the one time he had no words and Kuroko was the one talking, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything. He felt so hollow, just like this forsaken town, and just like the look in Kuroko’s eyes. One of the boy’s fingers snapped and his fingernails splintered as he clawed the ground.

“He had an older sister and a mother. And a new puppy named Spot.”

A bloody gurgle bubbled up the boy’s throat and spilled out of his broken mouth, his body twisting grotesquely under the debris that trapped him. His trapped arm gave a huge wrench, the sick crack that followed signaling the detachment from his elbow. His groans echoed in the empty air around them as he reached with both broken limbs, and Kagami vaguely wondered if he was trying to say anything.

He knew he shouldn’t, just like he knew everything else, but he couldn’t help it. “What was his name?”

“Kaito-kun. His name is…was Kaito-kun.”

Kagami made a noise of acknowledgement, and he couldn’t help but notice that it sounded more like a strangled hitch in his throat. He reached to grab the axe strapped to his backpack, and the weight in his hand sunk like a rock to lay deep in his stomach. He’d never felt so sick, and he almost wished he had never been a firefighter before all… _this_ happened.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I shouldn’t be talking about this, I just…” Kuroko paused and inhaled quietly, breath shuddering. “I just don’t want his memory to die too.”

He glanced at the blue-haired man beside him and felt like he’d been punched right through his ribs. Fingertips and knees trembling, face hidden behind the fringe of his hair, nails making crescent moons on his palms, he looked so _small_ and _hurt_ , and damn it, this wasn’t _fair_. Why didn’t this ever get easier? Why did this ever even happen? Why _Kuroko_ of all people, a kindergarten teacher?

Slowly reaching with a shaky hand, he tangled his fingers in that hair the color of skies long past. He ruffled the dirt-laced strands and gently knocked their heads together, stilling just to feel Kuroko's breaths. _Please_ , he begged though he didn’t know to who, _please, just don’t let him hurt anymore. Don’t let anyone hurt anymore._

“He won’t. I promise.”

It took everything to ignore the trace of the small hand that slipped down his arm, briefly grabbing his wrist as he walked away. It took everything to stand in front of the moving corpse of what had once been a small boy with dreams of stars and comets and places far away from this hell. It took everything to raise the axe above his head and whisper “I’m sorry, Kaito” to ears that couldn’t even listen.

It took almost nothing to let the weight of the blade fall, the slick sound of flesh and bone and gray matter splitting apart to leave a ringing in his ears.

He knew.

Just like he knew everything else.

He knew it was only going to get worse from here.


End file.
